Bruised and Scarred
by River WolfGirl
Summary: Song Fic. Mayday Parade's song (gotta love em ;)) Please no flames, this is for a friend of mine. Love you, lovey Disclaimer: I do not own this song, it's lyrics, or the band. Credit for the lyrics goes to the rightful owners


_ (FIRST HALF OF FIRST VERSE FIRST VERSE)_

"Wait, Rae. Please…" I tried to shape the words as the empath walked further and further away from me. I felt the tears start to form, and I tried to will them away… at least until she couldn't sense them anymore. My hand fell with a slap against my thigh; I still stood motionless, breathless. _"I'm just not fit for you,"_ her final words to me. That was her explanation. 4, almost 5 spectacular, months. We got along great after finally confessing out feelings for the other. We found out we had more in common, and our differences only made us stronger. Even Steve and Rita started to take a real liking to her! It sucked I never met her mother, however, I feel I would've liked her a lot. But, I guess, my past ruined us.

I came back from camping with the Doom Patrol, well just Steve and Rita. _"Just like old times!"_ Rita exclaimed before hurrying to help me pack. And camping, yeah, it reminded me of the old times… messing up and Steve getting mad at me. It kept bothering me. And since I couldn't get any time alone from my 'parents,' at least they treated me like a son, I could never call Raven and say good night. Even though she never tried to get me, I knew there must've been a good reason. Right?

I was able to catch Raven privately for a little bit. We sat on top of the tower and watched the sun slowly falling together; she laid her head on my chest, just under my chin. I was leaning back on my hands and just relaxing. Trying to etch this picture forever in my mind. In case something like the past weekend happened again. The dinner bell rang and we made our way downstairs. _"How was your camping trip?" _I got quiet and told her what happened. She went silent… but this wasn't the normal Raven-being-Raven quiet. So I started to apologize, I always did this to her. And I honestly felt bad! Then, as we turned the corner, the living room door in view, she turned to me. _"I'm sorry, I'm just not fit for you." _She didn't look at me, just turned away again and walked down the hallway, right through the door. I stood there like a statue. I loved her… I told her repeatedly I did, but that just wasn't enough was it?

_(SECOND HALF OF FIRST VERSE)_

I paused, blinking away the tears. Praying to what God I could think of that I didn't look like someone didn't just mentally kill me, I walked in. A huge smile on my face, I ran over and sat next to my best friend. "Hey, Cy!" He ignored the slight crack in my voice, "What's for dinner!" I didn't really need to ask, it was already set in front of me. Tuna Noodle Casserole. It was pretty good. I didn't really like the tuna, me being vegetarian and what not, so Cyborg always made a different batch just for me! I faked a laugh at Cyborg's jokes and even tried to dig out a few of my older ones that I knew made me seem, okay. It seemed that everyone thought I was okay. As the meal went on, I started getting more and more quiet.

Everyone started talking to each other, sometimes trying to pull me in, too, but only Raven stayed quiet. She just read her book, as always, not looking at everyone else.

_(BRIDGE)_

I couldn't take my eyes off her, not with the way the sunset hit her just perfectly, splaying her with a golden backlight. An angelic look for such a beautiful demoness. I'm sorry, but the irony and the beauty is just amazing. All the great times we had together suddenly hit me. Sharing music while laying in her bed (my room's a slight mess…), her and I going to the baseball games at the park, spending time together without everyone else, the way we always watched each other's back. Even a smirk when she was doing something mischievous, like throwing a stickball at my team of two. It was always great. Perfect. Like it was meant to be. But the memories my brain refused to speed past we the slight smiles she'd get after the first time I told her I loved her.

_(CHORUS)_

After dinner, I helped Cyborg with the dishes and clean up. Robin and Starfire left to go to the movies, they were a great couple. Raven disappeared, probably went to her room. "So, what happened?" I knew it was going to come sooner or later.

"Nothing? What do ya mean?" But that doesn't mean I'm going to break automatically.

"BB, I'm your best friend. **I **know you better than you know you. So what happened?" Sighing, I told the tin-man the whole story. Told him about my weekend, about how Steve kept talking down to me. He never spoke, only nodded a lot, offered sympathetic looks when he could.

At the end of my story, I sighed my final sentence. "I know I shouldn't love her, but I know I can't stop thinking about her!"

"Garfield, you loved her, you dated for such a long time. Sure you didn't kiss her, I respect you about waiting, but things happen. We all still love you and will help you. Don't go into any dark place, okay? I don't want to drag your smelly butt out," Victor smiled. I tried to push the corners of my mouth up, but failed miserably. "Hey, she probably still cares, don't worry okay?" I nodded my head before turning to leave.

_(SECOND VERSE)_

Like every relationship, we had fights. Only two, but only one was really, _really _big. I didn't mean for it to happen. She was trying to explain in further detail her magic to Starfire. I wanted to get her to laugh! And maybe her attention… _"Hey, so do you want help cooking Robin? Rae, I can get the big pot and start the fire!" _Starfire, thinking I'm serious, started looking frantic. Quickly excusing herself, Starfire flew out to find her boyfriend, to "protect him" from us. Raven didn't speak to me for over a week. And in the week was our 2nd month anniversary. I wanted to do something special but since she didn't look at me, I ended up cancelling the date.

And like every relationship, there was a moment of jealousy. I took her to that club that Blackfire took us to so long ago. I saw a guy flirting with her, and decided to ignore it. But when an unexpected visit from Titans East showed up and the guys were drooling over _my _Raven, I kind of lost it. Victor had to pull me away so I didn't do anything. After a while of talking to him, Raven showed up. She asked for an explanation for my disappearance, saying that only she could do that. I finally told her. She told me not to worry, that she cared for me only. It comforted me a lot.

_(BRIDGE + CHORUS)_

I tried to push away all the memories as I walked past her room. I could hear her chanting her mantra, thanks to my animal-like hearing. I was half tempted to "forget" the break up and walk in, kiss her, and walk out. But I knew that wouldn't settle well with the rest of the team, not just the demoness.

_(THIRD VERSE)_

I walked into my room and reached into my bag from camping. Feeling the sharp chill of metal, a sad smile crossed my face. A metal dog tag with a raven etched into it, a moon behind the beautiful bird's wings… My gift for her birthday. I wanted it to be special because she means a lot to me. I started thinking about everything that happened between us, how close she is with guys. It hurt. **I **hurt. But I wasn't going to allow myself to cry. That's not how I like to deal with the pain. Steve always said that a weak man cries. I wasn't weak. I had to remind myself that a lot. To keep the salty liquid from dripping down my cheeks.

_(CHORUS)_

I laid in my bed, when I heard a knock at my door. "It's me," Raven's voice came through uncharacteristically soft.

"What?" I snapped as the door suddenly shot open.

"I'm sorry, I did what I thought was right."


End file.
